stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Shive
| title = SEAL Team Leader | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = }}Justin Shive was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century, serving with the Starfleet SEALs. ( ) Early life Justin Matthew Shive was born on 10 May 2341 in New York City, Earth. His father, Lieutenant Steven Shive, was a Starfleet Medical officer. When he was a child, his family lived in Queens, in an old brownstone dating from the early 20th century. Shive later marveled at the fact that the old building had survived World War III. As a boy, Shive loved to play in the building's attic. One day, he found a hermetic storage unit that had been installed sometime during the mid-21st century. Opening the unit, he found several items dating back as far the early 1900s. The one that held his attention was a short-wave radio from the 1960s. It was still functional, and he quickly became fascinated with radios and communication devices of all types. In his early teens, his family moved to Berengaria VII. While living there, he heard the ancient tales of dragon-riders. That, combined with the colony's use of aeroflyers as a primary means of transport, sparked his love of flying and he dreamed of becoming a pilot. Academy Shive enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2358, majoring in navigation and subspace communications. He was assigned to Nebula Squadron and became close friends with squadmates Timothy Sinclair and Joshua Hofmann. He also looked up to the squad's Field Instructor, Lieutenant Commander Steve Tecklenberg, and upperclassman Timothy Barranco. In 2360, he joined the Advanced Tactical Training Program with Sinclair. While in the program, Shive also became close friends with Anthony Strube. In September, he accompanied Strube, Sinclair and Mark Montgomery on a month-long training mission on the surveyor under Lt. Commander Tecklenberg. During the assignment, Sinclair nicknamed him "Hawk". The nickname stuck and became Shive's callsign with the Starfleet SEALs. During his senior year, Shive spent time at the Venus Flight Range for advanced pilot training. He graduated with the rest of Nebula Squadron in 2362. Career 2360s Immediately after Academy graduation, Ensign Shive began training to join the elite ranks of the Starfleet SEALs, alongside Strube. After training, they were assigned to SEAL Team Zeta-2 and deployed to the Cardassian border. In 2364, Shive was promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and reassigned to the at the request of Commander Tecklenberg, becoming a member of the elite Eagle's Nest Squadron. He served on the Scandalon until 2367. After the Battle of Wolf 359, Shive returned to duty with the SEALs, assigned to SEAL Team Alpha-6 as a pilot and communications specialist. 2370s During the Federation Civil War, Shive saw action in many engagements, including the Second Battle of Deep Space 9 and Operation Return. After the war, he became an instructor at the Advanced Tactical Training Center. ''Pendragon'' He returned to active duty in 2379 when SEAL Team Alpha-6 was assigned to the . After Lt. Commander Anthony Strube replaced Joshua Gorman as team leader, Shive was made second-in-command. When Strube returned to the Marines, Shive was promoted to Commander and assumed leadership of the team. He remained on the Pendragon until her refit in 2385. Background information *''Star Trek: Pendragon'' is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Justin Shive is "played" by . *Other actors considered for the role included , and . Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet SEALs Category:USS Pendragon (NCC-85000) personnel Category:Star Trek: Pendragon